BW131: The Pirates of Decolore!
is the 32nd episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis When Team Rocket tries to ransack the group's cruise ship's food store, they are thwarted by a group of self-styled pirate Pokémon group made up of Croconaw, Octillery, Azumarill and Ducklett, leaving Ash, his friends and Officer Jenny to try to get the food back. Episode Plot As Axew, Pikachu and Pignite play, the heroes admire how many Decolore Islands are there. Porter gives them some juice, making the heroes glad they are here. Suddenly, a Croconaw appears, whose partner, an Octillery, goes onto the ship. Pignite accidentally throws the ball too far away and goes to get it. As he goes after the ball, Pignite sees Octillery, who jumps on and lowers the rope, allowing the Croconaw and an Azumarill to board the ship as well. Team Rocket also snuck into the ship and collects the food supplies, intending on stealing them. They go away, but face Azumarill, Croconaw and Octillery, who attack them with Bubblebeam, Hidden Power and Water Gun, then take the supplies. They run off and are seen by Pikachu and Snivy. The alarm sets off, so Porter is certain pirates are at work, stealing their supplies. Pikachu and Snivy show the pirates, who are Croconaw, Octillery and Azumarill. Since their path is blocked, they go back and hit the ship's security. The Pokémon go to the rail, but Team Rocket appears, wanting the food back. Azumarill, however, slams them with its tail, making Team Rocket fall into the sea. The Pokémon drop food supplies into the sea, where Octillery places them on a raft a Ducklett pushed to them. Iris reminds the Pokémon stealing is wrong, but she and others evade their attacks. Croconaw and Azumarill jump and go onto the raft, which is pushed off by Croconaw's Water Gun. Ash's Oshawott comes out and goes after these pirates. He goes onto the raft and despite feeling uncomfortable, he greets them. Octillery sludges him with ink, so Oshawott returns back to his Poké Ball. Ash sends Charizard to chase the raft away. Jessie and James are on their submarine and seeing Meowth is gone, they go after him, suspecting he is on the raft. Meowth decides to show these pirates a lesson when someone steals from Team Rocket. Iris wipes the ink from Oshawott's face, while Porter warns them all sailing in these waters is dangerous, due to pirate Pokémon living nearby. The heroes know there is a reason why those pirates stole the food, hoping after learning the reason they can stop them. Porter also remembers Officer Jenny is nearby investigating this case, so the heroes vouch to help her out. They stop at an island and tell Officer Jenny what happened. Jenny sees this is the usual gang, who has been creating havoc: from stealing boats, food and even crops. Officer Jenny is not pleased the gang is causing trouble around the Islands and cannot find their hideout. The pirates, however, go on the other end of the island and place their cargo in a cave. Ducklett, however, spots Meowth hiding, so Octillery binds him, even if Meowth just wants to talk things over. Charizard sees this and returns back, confirming where the pirates are. The heroes board onto Officer Jenny's boat and sail where Charizard leads them to. Cilan notices the diving gear, so Jenny replies they are the Coast Guard as well. Jenny is surprised Charizard is taking them to a round island, since it has a resort in it. Meowth is being interrogated, so claims he is already a thief, being a member of Team Rocket. The heroes arrive and Officer Jenny puts the pirates under arrest. The heroes wonder why these Pokémon stole things in the first place. The pirates are frustrated, so Meowth decides to translate: the Pokémon were actually abandoned by their trainers. Each of them remember their cruel and callous trainers and how and why they were abandoned: Croconaw lost multiple Gym Battles and failed to evolve, Azumarill evolved (her Trainer preferred her as a Marill), Octillery was considered useless (due to his Trainer not knowing that Octillery evolved from Remoraid) and Ducklett lost a battle and didn't seem to be as upset about it as his Trainer believed he should've been. After they were abandoned, the four of them struggled by themselves for a long while, sometimes even going days without food, before eventually teaming up and turning to piracy as both a way to sustain themselves and as payback against humans for their mistreatment by their former Trainers. Pignite replies not everyone is a bad trainer, according to Meowth. Pikachu confirms this, and even Snivy speaks up, reminding everyone that she abandoned her trainer, having no respect or patience for such a loser. Ash asks the pirates not to steal anymore. Since they refuse, Meowth translates Snivy proposes a battle. The pirates accept, so Ash has Pignite and Snivy face Croconaw and Azumarill. Croconaw starts with Water Gun, but Snivy and Pignite dodge. Snivy uses Vine Whip, hitting Croconaw back and dodges Azumarill's Bubblebeam. Pignite uses Flame Charge, hitting Azumarill. Croconaw attacks Pignite with Hydro Pump, but misses. Azumarill uses Hydro Pump, hitting Pignite, who manages to stand up, continuing the battle. Snivy uses Vine Whip, hitting Azumarill and Croconaw. Using Vine Whip, Snivy causes Azumarill and Croconaw to trip over and be hit by Pignite's Flamethrower. Croconaw uses Iron Tail, but Snivy and Pignite avoid the attack. Snivy retaliates with Leaf Storm, hitting Azumarill and Croconaw, who are defeated by Pignite's Fire Pledge. Since they were defeated, the pirates agree to stop stealing food. However, Jessie and James appear. Meowth joins them, as they intend to offer the pirates to join them. Jessie sends Woobat and James sends Yamask. Yamask uses Shadow Ball and Woobat Air Slash, but miss. Snivy uses Leaf Storm, damaging Woobat and Yamask. Using Fire Pledge, Pignite throws Yamask and Woobat to Team Rocket, who quickly blast off. Iris shows the pirates that might happen if they continue stealing. Suddenly, it will start raining and the heroes notice some Darumaka, stranded on a raft. The pirates swim to rescue these Darumaka. However a wave nearly turns the raft, but the pirates use Water Gun to stabilize the raft and rescue the Darumaka. Back at the island, two children thank them for saving Darumaka, as when they were playing with them, a wave stranded them away. Officer Jenny is impressed by these pirates and asks them to join the Coast Guard. Croconaw, Octillery, Ducklett and Azumarill like the idea and accept the invitation, but have to apologize to everyone they stole from. Later, the heroes are at the cruiser, bidding farewell to Officer Jenny and her new four Pokémon. Quotes :"What?! That was quick." - Jessie :"WE'RE BLASTING OFF TOO SOON!" - Team Rocket Trivia Mistakes *The old opening which featured N and Team Plasma is used instead of the new one. *During the battle between Pignite and Snivy against Croconaw and Azumarill, Ash mistakenly says Fire Punch on Pignite as his move used to be Fire Pledge. Gallery Pignite encounters Octillery BW131 2.jpg Octillery pushed the rope down for its comrades BW131 3.jpg Team Rocket snuck onto the ship BW131 4.jpg Team Rocket encounters the pirates BW131 5.jpg The pirates face the ship's security BW131 6.jpg Oshawott faces the pirates on a raft BW131 7.jpg Osahwott returns back to Ash's Poké Ball BW131 8.jpg Pikachu reminds Ash there was an Azumarill BW131 9.jpg The pirates stole some fishermen's boat BW131 10.jpg Croconaw stole some supplies for a barbecue BW131 11.jpg Octillery binds Meowth, preventing his escape BW131 12.jpg Charizard leads Officer Jenny to the resort BW131 13.jpg Croconaw's trainer left Croconaw BW131 14.jpg Pignite dodges Hydro Pump BW131 15.jpg Azumarill and Croconaw flee from Flamethrower BW131 16.jpg Croconaw misses Pignite with Iron Tail BW131 17.jpg Pignite defeats the duo with Fire Pledge BW131 18.jpg The pirates rescue a bunch of Darumaka BW131 19.jpg The gang is pleased to be working with Officer Jenny }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Takeuchi Kyoko